


Words and Reactions

by Athene



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene/pseuds/Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you. You are mine. They were just words, but sometimes words held power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> An old story written back in 2007. I gave it a quick look over and it still seemed to hold up, so up it goes.

The first time they had sex, they did not speak much. For beings that pretended to have emotions, words often seemed empty without actions. Thus they had approached sex as a dance of physical sensations, with the occasional word to slow or speed up or stop.  
  
But an experiment came to the Cloaked Schemer’s mind only a few hours later, and he spoke in the dark to his bedmate.  
  
“From now on, speak while we are touching.”  
  
“I have nothing to say.” The other’s deep voice was half-muffled by his pillow.  
  
“I will guide you. Just remember.”  
  
The next time, Lexaeus’ words accompanied his strokes, and the silvery-haired Nobody whispered even as he perched on the other’s lap. Even while nude from the waist up, Zexion was able to keep his experiment in mind. Words had power, Zexion insisted, even among Nobodies. A command, an order, suggested power. And even as he leaned into callused fingers that brushed over his defined chest, he whispered to Lexaeus, to his friend in two lives. And his friend repeated the words with the same timbre, as he would do for the next several weeks.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
It was a sort of conditioning, and a dangerous one at that. If done with the wrong partner, he would irrevocably lose what made him important to the Organization. But with Lexaeus, who was quiet and trustworthy, the process was liberating. He pressed his lips against the tall man’s collarbone, closing his eyes as a hand tangled itself in his hair and kept him there.  
  
“You are mine.”  
  
He would react to the words with the touches. Lexaeus could see the reactions from the youthful Nobody—how his breath quickened as he placed a hand over the other’s groin. The trapped heat had been growing with each stroke and scratch, and now it was time to delve deeper.  
  
Zexion draped one arm over broad shoulders, adjusting his hold so he could comfortably hook his forearm around Lexaeus’ neck. A grunt escaped the giant as he murmured again, repeating the possessive words of a dominant. His eyes followed Zexion’s other hand, which rested on his own and sought its removal. He relented, a ‘hm’ escaping his throat as the Schemer drew down the zipper and parted the front of his own pants.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
Aeleus had never been one to compliment another for their appearance alone; likewise, Lexaeus had never been one to voice his thoughts on physical appeal. But they were just words in this long-term experiment, triggers for reactions that Zexion could find fascinating if he made the effort to detach himself from the distraction of physical pleasure.  
  
Like how his body arched upward when Lexaeus’ hand descended again.  
  


* * * * *

  
In the end, it was for Lexaeus’ benefit. Or so said the Cloaked Schemer. As he looked down at the pale, boyish body splayed on the coverlet, the fifth member of the Organization found it difficult to grasp how much control he had been given. Zexion held himself with such tightly-knit control that to get past his aloofness seemed impossible; and yet here he was, looking strangely vulnerable as he slept off post-coital exhaustion.  
  
The words he whispered would be able to work past those defenses; that had been the experiment, after all. And it was a success, the conditioning—for better or worse. He settled on the bed next to the dozing tactician, curling one arm around the other and pulling him against his frame. That slender chin moved slightly, minutely, before settling against his chest; the eyes never opened.  
  
The words, the former apprentice had said, were for him alone.  
  
Thus his reactions were for him alone. The power over his body as well.  
  
As he shut his eyes, Lexaeus surmised that it was all Zexion could do, as he had no heart to give.


End file.
